


Write More, Bitch!

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I'm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: NO, NO, AND FUCKING NO





	

"Ughhh...huh?" Lance woke up, tied to a chair, in a cold as fuck interrogation room. Lance was shivering like crazy.

"H-Holy fffuck.. What does I-Ice King want with m-me.."

**707 says: Lance is referring to the Ice King from Adventure Time :D**

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar person entered the room.

"N-No.. Not you, again.. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lance struggled to get out of the chair. "I'M NOT WRITING MORE FANFICTIONS FOR YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

"WELL TOO BAD, BITCH! I OWN YOU!" Junko laughed like the Joker.

"FUCK NO, ALL I CARE ABOUT NOW IS TEKKEN 7!"

"Bruh, Street Fighter's better than Tekken, loser."

"Street Fighter V was a big disappointment."

**OHOHHHOHHHOHHHHHOHHHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHHHHOHHOHOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Whatever, you're still writing fanfictions for me."

"Or what?"

Junko smiled and licked her lips.

"I'll tell everyone you masturbated to Rider from Duck/Stay Night."

"It's Fate/Stay Night! Where the fuck did you get duck from? Also, how do you know that I masturbated to Rider?" Lance asked.

"Cameras, bitch!"

"Okay, fine. I'll write fanfictions for your stupid ass." Lance sighed in defeat.

"Good boy." Junko exited the interrogation room, leaving Lance in there.

"WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK! I'M STILL HERE IN THIS COLD ASS ROOM!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, shit.


End file.
